mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.4.06
I. New Heroes & Revamped Heroes 1. Revamped Protector - Bruno is coming to Advanced Server. Available from August 20th to 26th (Server Time) with 30% Diamonds OFF. Free access to hero becomes unavailable when he is out in the Official Server. 2. Revamped of Flames - Valir is unavailable on the Advanced Server. II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 1. Dyrroth SNK Exclusive Skin - Orochi Chris. Diamond 1288. Available from August 22nd to September 18th (Server Time) with 30% Diamonds OFF. Dyrroth and his new Skin - Chris will be in a bundle. Available from August 22nd to September 18th (Server Time) with 30% Diamonds OFF. 2. Odette Zodiac Skin - Virgo. Obtainable in Event Summon. 3. Guinevere and her Starlight Member Skin - Lotus will be available from 00:00, September 1st (Server Time). ---- 4. Adjustments in Fragment Shop: A. Rare Skin Fragment Shop: Layla - Bunny Babe is unavailable and Akai - Akazonae Samurai is available from September 10th. B. Hero Fragment Shop: Clint is unavailable and Aurora is available from August 20th. Badang is unavailable and Odette is available from August 23rd. Chou is unavailable and Guinevere is available from September 1st. Zhask is unavailable and Granger is available from September 3rd. Uranus is unavailable and Leomord is available from September 7th. Belerick is unavailable and Kadita is available from September 11th. All above is Server Time. ---- 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2019/8/16 05:01:00 to 2019/8/23 05.00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Clint; Alucard; Akai; Vale; Aurora; Badang; Gusion; Kagura 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Bruno; Vexana; Gatotkaca; Argus; Karrie; Claude III. Hero Adjustments Lylia *Black Shoes: The CD increased 5s at all levels. HP Regen after using this skill decreased 5%. Movement Bonus adjusted to 20%. *Shadow Energy: Adjusted Basic Damage to 90 + Skill level*10. Adjusted Basic Damage of explosion to 225+ Skill level*25. ---- Borg *Last Insanity: Sustained Slowing Effect adjusted to 30%. *Firaga Armor: Adjusted the percentage of Armor and HP when he gets extra HP. Now X.Borg will recover 30% Armor after he re-equips the Armor. *Basic HP decreased from 1288 to 1138. ---- Kaja *Lightning Bomb: Slightly decreased the duration of Movement Bonus after using this skill. ---- Chou *Slightly decreased the duration of Slowing Effect. ---- Fanny *Optimized the display effects of her skills. *Added special effect for her cable in Battlefield for Skins - Skylark and Royal Cavalry. ---- Vexana *Fixed a BUG where Vexana would not summon a puppet when she killed Rafaela with her Ultimate. *Optimized the display effects of her skills. ---- Kadita *Rough Waves: Optimized display effects in battlefields. ---- Balmond *Optimized the display effects of his skills. ---- Gord *Optimized the display and animation effects of his skills. ---- Claude *Optimized the animation effect in battlefields. ---- Natalia *Optimized the animation effect in battlefields. ---- Baxia *Increased Physical Defense at Lv.1 from 23 to 40. Increased Magic Defense at Lv.1 from 10 to 20. *Shield Unity: Now Baxia cannot cast Basic Attacks when he cast this skill. *Shield of Spirit: Basic Magic Damage to enemies decreased from 300-450 to 100-250. Now Baxia can deal Magic Damage equal to 100 + his Max HP*(8+1% Magic ATK)%. Now dealing damage to Creeps will return 85% of CD. *Optimized the skill description. ---- Bruno *Flying Tackle: Now Bruno will not get Movement Bonus after using Flying Tackle. Powerball can directly get back to Bruno when it is airborne. *Optimized the skill description. IV. New Systems & Events 1. KOF Collaboration skins - K' and DIAMOND will be available for limited 30 days only! A. The prize pool includes permanent epic skins, special skins, elite skins, normal skins and permanent rare Battle Emotes and item rewards. B. The first 3X draw guarantees permanent skin. 5X draw guarantees permanent Elite skin. C. Each 10X draw guarantees an epic skin. D. Draw a Bingo line for the first 2 times and the KOF Skin is guaranteed. E. Draw a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal line to win Bingo additional epic skin that you haven't unlocked. F. You can tap on the prize pool to check rewards. G. If you obtain the Skins you've already owned in this event, they'll be turned into Skin Fragments accordingly. H. When the event is over, the related items including KOF Bingo Lotteries will be recycled automatically and several BPs will be sent to you. I. You can check the Record of skins that are obtained from this event (up to 10 items). ---- 2. Draw Event upgraded! A. After the event starts, players can choose the number to win a participation reward. B. Adjusted the settlement frequency from once per 3 day to once per day. C. Players can now view the list of players who won prizes in the previous period and Diamond, received in the event page. V. System Adjustments 1. Matches S13 settlement time in the Official Server: 23:59:59, September 20th (Server time). ---- 2. Optimization Dear players, MCL is a highly competitive online event system, and we are committed to creating a good and fair environment for our players. Recently, we've optimized some configurations of servers and network to make matches smoother. At the same time, we are also concerned about a small number of players who have gone AFK in MCL matches. After the update, these players will take severe penalties including being banned from participating in MCL. A. Fixed an issue where players had access to two battles at the same time with low probability. B. Players who went AFK in MCL or intentionally feed other players will be banned from MCL for at least two weeks and deduct more Credit Scores. C. Adjusted the matching mechanism of MCL: Now players who teamed up together will be matched against teamed-up opponents. And the system will match up with teammates and opponents with similar battle power. D. We will regularly update Champion Prize Pool. E. Added Quick Thank feature when streamers receive gifts. ---- 3. Hero Mastery Code: A. Adjusted the Mastery Code Tasks - Chapter 1 of Bruno. B. Adjusted the difficulty of some Mastery Code Tasks. C. Fixed an issue that the Mastery Code Tasks of Dyrroth couldn't be completed. ---- 4. Now players can get more Heroes and Skins from Trial Cards: Hero Trial Pack (1-day). Hero Trial Pack (3-day), Deluxe Hero Trial Card Pack (1-day), Skin Trial Card Pack (1-day), Skin Trial Card Pack (3-day) and Deluxe Skin Trial Card Pack (1-day). ---- 5. Optimized Network Diagnosis feature: A. From network type, signal strength and other aspects to help you locate network problems. B. Upgraded UI. C. Download the complete game client again to try new features. (Only available for Android players). Soon this will be available to iOS players. Stay tuned. VI. BUG Fixes 1. Fixed an issue where skills that could store charges would activate at the beginning of the match. 2. Fixed a problem where players who had Roaming Equipment were unable to gain benefits from Minions and Creeps while teammates died. 3. Fixed a problem that players' attributes showed incorrectly after selling Holy Crystal. 4. Fixed an issue where Custom Tank Emblem - Attack and Defense would not take effect in time. Category:Patch Notes